Hilarity Ensues!
by Cake-Addict
Summary: Just hilarious one-shots featuring our beloved brothers and their surroundings in Bayport. Story is better than Summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Go figure, I don't know what to name the title of the story. I-**_

_**Joe: Hey people, what's up? Hope you're having fun. *pushes me aside***_

_**Me: JOE! I was speaking! Anyway I was saying-**_

_**Frank: She's right, you know. You shouldn't interrupt someone when they're speaking.**_

_**Me: Ahem! That's exactly what you're doing, Frank.**_

_**Frank: *sheepishly* Sorry, Suzy.**_

_**Me: *sigh* No matter. Joe, Frank?**_

_**Both: What's the matter?**_

_**Me: Disclaimer, please?**_

_**Both: Sure! Suzy doesn't own Hardy Boys. They belong to Franklin W. Dixon. She's just playing in his Sandbox.**_

_Chapter 1: Passwords_

I_n the New England town of Bayport, at the home of Fenton Hardy, one of the world's most respected private detectives..._

_"Reading over people's shoulders is considered impolite, Frank." Joe called out._

_Not moving his eyes from where it was glued to the screen of their father's laptop, he replied, "I'm not reading, I'm learning. There's a difference."_

_"I'm afraid all you'll learn is that while your father may be a whiz with Forensics - he still has a long way to go towards deciphering the modern day money launders. This international conglomerate has more subsidies than a hive has bees, and each account is safeguarded by pass-words. There was a day everything was kept on a single ledger." Fenton tersely replied._

_"Actually, Dad - All passwords use letters and or key numbers. Like most anagrams, if you typed in the six most popular letters and then ran a series of multiple logarithms..." Frank grinned._

_Joe passed a knowing grin. "Dad taught us everything we know, Frank. The last thing he needs is clue-busting techniques from either one of us."_

_"What? I wasn't suggesting he needed help; I'm just saying-"He never got the chance to finish._

_At the exact moment, Fenton looked up from the screen and replied, "Say it form bed, you've got school tomorrow."_

_As the boys disappeared out of sight, while bickering, Fenton turned back to the screen and began tapping at the keyboard._

_For a few minutes, only the sound of fingers hitting the keys was made known. TAP TIP TIP TAP TIP..._

_He silently mused._

_"Six... Most... Popular..."_

_'The kid is good.' He praised._

_**A/N: This is my first Hardy Boys FanFiction. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. No flames allowed. If they are sent my way, I will personally send my Hikari after you. Isn't that right, Minato?**_

_**Minato: That's absolutely correct! I will burn you to ashes if you dare send a flame her way. I will protect her even if it means my death. In sickness and health...**_

_**Me: Happiness and Sadness, Rich and Poor...**_

_**Minato: For better or worse, to love and to cherish till...**_

_**Me: Death do us part!**_

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Once again, welcome people.**_

_**Joe: That's right, welcome again. *flashes a charming smile***_

_**Frank: Joe, no flirting. *whacks Joe on the head***_

_**Me: Guys...**_

_**Minato: Let them be, Suzy, meanwhile...**_

_**Me and Minato: Suzy doesn't own Hardy Boys. They belong to Franklin W. Dixon. She's just playing in his Sandbox.**_

_Chapter 2: Horses and Hairs_

_The Hardys were being outdone by a mere horse, Jackpot, whom they, after rescuing from those animal activists, had scampered away. They were currently on the chase for him._

_Presently:_

"_Hmm. No way we're going to catch him on foot!" Frank shouted._

"_And no time for you to check online the quickest way to stop a runaway horse. I say we catch up and try to figure this out as we go, eh, Frank?"_

"_Um.. Frank? It's not like a __**hardy **__ to give up." Joe was silent as he realised that Frank was nowhere to be seen._

_Suddenly, the roaring of engines reached his ears._

"_Who? Me? What kind of example would that be for my little brother?" Frank grinned._

"_You ride that thing as if you were born on it!"_

"_Get on!" Frank was serious now. " That would have been one for the family photo album!"_

"_Where did you learn to hotwire a motorbike?" Joe was curious._

"_The internet is a wonderful place." Frank sighed, quite happy with himself. "In fact, it is where I learnt that the easiest way of stopping a rampaging stallion -is to tug on its ears!"_

"_Ears? That can't work! Can it?"_

"_You'll have to let me know."_

"_Hold it steady!" Joe prepared to jump onto the stallion's back._

"_As a brick. The alternative is explaining to dad why I've returned you home in a manilla envelope."_

"_next time, I drive —you jump!" On the count of three, he jumped._

"_Deal!"_

"_That worked out better than it had a right to." Frank heaved a sigh of relief. "Joe—are you okay?"_

"_Fine, thanks! But Jackpot doesn't seem to have surfed the same websites as you! Tugging! __**HELLO!**__"_

"_His __**EARS**__, Joe! Tug his ears!"_

"_Here goes nothing...!" saying this, he tugged._

* * *

_**MOMENTS LATER**_

_Jackpot was munching the grass peacefully. Joe, who was atop him, smiled a lopsided smile._

"_Wow. If I was the type of guy to say "I told you so..." I might say, "I told you so." Instead, I'll just say... "Job well done." Frank smiled like a Cheshire Cat._

"_I couldn't have done it without you." Joe replied warmly, shaking hands with Frank._

"_Sure you could. It just would've taken a little longer." Frank said._

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N: Are you happy with this chapter, people? Tell me your views in comments or PMs. Once again, I apologize. But it's seriously been a very busy year for me. No flanes please! I'll upload faster from now, I promise.**_


End file.
